Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and the reception of content (e.g., video and radio). Examples of such technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Typically, operational power for such devices is provided by batteries. Therefore, it is desirable to prolong battery life by reducing a mobile device's demand for operational power. This may involve making one or more of its operations more power efficient.